Dwarves
Dwarves are a race of Humanoids that originate from the lost continent of Ajnor, the homeland of the Human race. They are well known for their stubbornness, pride and obsessiveness for gold and other various precious materials. As their old saying goes, "We Dwarves are fueled by ale and wenches, and only a good stompin' can drain us!". 'History' Dwarven legends say that they are in fact, Humans by nature. In the years before their dwarfing, they were the members of a miner group. They were sent to work in the largest and deepest mine there was, Khilar, but due to a great earthquake, they were stuck in the shadowy depths. The group, however, did not give up so easily and strived to survive in the long, echoing tunnels they themselves built. Due to many years spent in the caverns, the dwarves have reached a much shorter stature than their taller cousins. It is said that after many centuries of searching, they found an exit to the surface, in the continent of Eygrima, where they founded the ages old settlement, Arud Ora. Their tunnels that lead to Ajnor were sealed by Marun, first King of the Dwarves, to make his people embrace their newly made culture, and no dwarf has ever dreamt of visiting their old homeland since. 'Biology' Even though they are both humanoids, Humans and Dwarves have very little in common. The dwarves are very hardy and stubborn by nature. Their love of ore is only egalated by their love of mead and ale. They are very resistant to both heat and cold, are muscular and fat in equal measure, and seem to see much better in the dark than other races. Dwarves also live about 40 years longer than their cousins due to unknown reasons. They are very resistant to all forms of alcohol. They also lose hair if they spend more than a month basking in the sun. 'Society and Religion' They, as a people, are extremely proud of their culture. As an example, a dwarf always pays more than the set price. He also does not stand hagglers and will not deal with any of them. The golden coin is used as currency in dwarven settlements, but silver coins and copper ones are also seldom used. They live their lives in their forts, huge mines and cities inside a large mountain. Only two of said settlements exist, the capital of Arud Ora and another whose name is being changed as often as it's king is. The dwarves respect their dead ancestors more than anything, believing that they watch over them and help them indirectly. If someone sneezes near a dwarf, the latter must say a long, arduous to remember prayer to their ancestor, believing that he may have been startled by the sound. They are very hospitable to outsiders, and they provide free lodging and food if said outsider manages wrestle to the ground their strongest ox. They are eager to learn of other cultures, but often they praise their own, thing that can greatly annoy one who is not fond of the dwarves. They see drinking as a way of living life. They drink after they mine, wake up, fight or wipe their arse. Their women are also charmed by a dwarf that can drink more than her friends altogether, but their drinking contests are not about the last one standing - it's about the one that can drink a lot and then lift the most. Dwarven culture is athiest, but they have gods. These gods are symbolic, but are spoken of as if real.